


Un petit coeur et puis s'en va (par Choup37)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Series: Mille petites déclarations [4]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Arthur réalise qu'il est un con, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Saint Valentin, cadeau
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Arthur avait toujours aimé découvrir de nouvelles cultures, sauf quand elles remettaient en cause son attitude.
Relationships: Guenièvre/Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott)
Series: Mille petites déclarations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180955
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Un petit coeur et puis s'en va (par Choup37)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION  
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices ! En ce mois de Fevrier, j'ai proposé un défi aux auteurs qui composent ce collectif ! Voilà les mots exacts que j'ai écris :  
> "Dans 10 jours, ce sera la Saint Valentin. Occasion particulière oblige, voici un défi : Écrire un petit texte tout mignon, tout choupi, du live, de l'amour, des pâquerettes, des pommes d'amour, du rouge, des roses et du chocolat !  
> Clairement la seule chose imposée c'est Saint Valentin ! Faite moi plaisir, je veux du fluffy !"
> 
> Pour ce quatrième texte, nous retrouvons Choup37, sur le fandom Kaamelott !

Arthur avait toujours approuvé le multiculturalisme.

Un terme bien barbare pour expliquer à tous les clans que s'ils voulaient s'entendre, il fallait aussi accepter les cultures des uns et des autres.

Ça passait plus ou moins bien selon le cas.

Prenez Karadoc : ce joyeux débile était toujours heureux de découvrir une nouvelle bouffe, surtout si elle était grasse et pleine de sauce. Le mec était un chevalier de merde, mais il en connaissait plus en nourriture que tous les cuisiniers de la Fédération. Sérieusement, Arthur se demandait toujours pourquoi il n'avait pas ouvert sa propre auberge.

Ah oui, il était con.

Et il était sensé bosser pour lui.

Enfin, ça, ça pourrait s'arranger.

Tant qu'il gardait Perceval.

Malheureusement, c'était les deux ou rien. Du coup, Arthur devait se taper Karadoc.

Mais bon, il lui ramenait toujours de la super bouffe, alors il lui pardonnait. Pour le moment.

Faudrait quand même voir à ce qu'il se mette à bosser.

On y croyait, si si.

Arthur était un homme de miracle.

Prenez Léodagan. Plus bœuf, tu meurs. Hé bien, le connard avait fini par développer une amitié inattendue avec messire Bohort. Délirant, hein ? Une histoire de couleur de château. Arthur n'avait pas tout compris, mais si cela permettait à ces deux cons de mieux s'entendre, pourquoi pas ?

Arthur avait toujours approuvé le mélange des genres.

Quand on avait grandi à Rome, on n'avait pas trop le choix.

Enfin, ça, c'était en temps normal.

Aujourd'hui, le multiculturalisme le saoulait grave.

C'était la faute de Bohort.

Si si.

Cette andouille avait entendu parler d'une coutume romantique en train de se développer de l'autre côté de la mer, par chez lui, dans son royaume. Forcément, cela l'avait intrigué. Bohort avait toujours été un homme profondément gentil, et soyons honnêtes, beaucoup trop doux pour la vie brutale d'un chevalier. Pourquoi était-il toujours là après toutes ces années, Arthur n'en avait aucune idée, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Sauf quand il le mettait dans une merde pareille.

Une nouvelle coutume, donc. Romantique.

La St-Valentin.

Arthur n'avait pas tout compris. Tout était apparemment parti d'un mec zigouillé par les Romains. Valentin, qu'il s'appelait, le gars. Jusque là, Arthur avait pigé. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était comment cet homme était devenu le symbole de l'amour, et ce qu'il pigeait encore moins, c'était pourquoi cela avait dérivé vers l'idée d'offrir un cadeau à l'être aimé.

L'idée n'était pas désagréable, en soi-même, elle était même plutôt romantique pour le coup, ce qui était apparemment le but, et tout le monde savait que le roi Arthur était un romantique dans l'âme. Il le montrait plus ou moins, et seulement à certaines personnes, mais oui, il était un tendre d'amour, toujours prompt à offrir des fleurs ou une petite surprise à sa belle du moment.

Le souci, c'était que quelqu'un d'autre avait entendu parler de cette foutue coutume.

Vous le sentez venir, hein ?

Bien sûr.

La reine.

Guenièvre avait été enthousiaste, se jetant sur Bohort pour apprendre tous les détails de cette «magnifique tradition ». Son ami avait été surpris, mais ravi, et bientôt les deux discutaient comme larrons en foire, totalement perdus dans leur monde.

C'était .. étrange, mais plutôt mignon, et tant qu'on ne l'y mêlait pas, Arthur n'avait aucun problème avec cela. Bohort était tout heureux de pouvoir partager ses connaissances avec quelqu'un d'intéressé – parce que autant dire que le reste du château n'avait pas été particulièrement réceptif à sa découverte – et Guenièvre, hé bien..

Pour une fois, elle avait quelqu'un à qui parler.

Et Arthur avait ressenti un étrange plaisir à cela.

Elle était chiante, mais pas méchante.

Bien sûr, cela s'était retourné contre lui.

Bien sûr.

Il ne pouvait pas rester tranquille un instant, non ?

_\- Sire ! Sire !_

Arthur soupira, avant de se retourner, regardant Bohort courir vers lui dans le couloir.

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bohort ? Je suis occupé._

_\- Juste un moment, sire ! C'est à propos de la reine !_

Le roi grimaça.

 _\- Quoi_?

Absolument pas choqué par l'agressivité soudaine de son monarque, le chevalier expliqua, enthousiaste:

_\- C'est à propos de ma découverte. Vous savez, la St-Valentin ?_

_\- Ouais, les cadeaux à offrir à celle qu'on aime?_ commenta Arthur en reprenant sa marche, son ami à ses cotés.

_\- Absolument ! Une si magnifique tradition ! Je ne peux comprendre qu'elle ne nous soit jamais parvenue auparavant !_

_\- Bohort, venez-en aux faits, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Quel rapport avec la reine?_ demanda-t-il, impatient.

_\- Justement, sire ! Un rapport complet ! Avez-vous trouvé votre cadeau ? Je.. Aie !_

Bohort se frotta l'épaule, la douleur soudaine se répandant dans ses muscles, avant qu'il ne tourne la tête vers son roi. Celui-ci s'était figé, ses yeux écarquillés.

 _\- Sire?_ s'inquiéta-t-il.

_\- Mon quoi ?_

_\- De.. Oh, votre cadeau ! Pour la reine ! La date approche, après tout, et.._

_\- Bohort._

_\- Sire ?_

_\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?_

Le chevalier cligna des yeux.

_\- Sire ?_

_\- Quel cadeau?_ siffla le roi en se tournant vers lui.

_\- Mais.. La St-Valentin, sire.. Un cadeau.._

_\- Pour l'être aimé, oui, j'ai compris, je ne suis pas con, malgré les apparences, mais quel rapport avec la reine ?_

Bohort le fixa, les yeux écarquillés.

_\- Sire.._

_\- Ah, oui, merde_ , soupira ce dernier. _Oh non.. Quoi, elle s'attend à en avoir un, du coup ?_

_\- Mais absolument, sire ! Et elle va offrir vous en offrir un !_

_\- Oh non quoi.. Oh, non merde.. Purée, mais j'ai fait quoi aux Dieux aujourd'hui.. Non, non,_ _laissez-moi, laissez-moi,_ soupira-t-il en secouant la tête. _Juste .. merde._

Journée de merde.

Un cadeau. Un putain de cadeau.

Pour sa femme.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre ?

Ils se voyaient tous les jours ! Et c'était déjà trop.

Un cadeau, tout de suite.

Oh, merde.

Pff.

Il aurait bien essayé de faire comme s'il n'en savait rien, mais maintenant il avait Bohort au cu, et la reine.. Hé bien, la reine l'avait accueilli avec un sourire immense quand il l'avait vu.

_\- C'est vrai que vous allez m'offrir un cadeau ? Pour la St-Valentin ?_

Merde.

 _\- Ben_.., marmonna-t-il, en se frottant la tête. _C'est à dire que.._

 _\- Ooooooh oui ! Merci merci merci !_ S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant à son cou. _Oh c'est trop gentil ! Vous m'offrez jamais rien ! Vos maîtresses ont toujours plein de trucs, mais jamais moi !_

Et maintenant il se sentait comme un connard.

 _\- Ben.. Vous êtes ma femme, quoi,_ marmonna-t-il en se dégageant gentiment. _Faut bien que je pense à vous... de temps en temps, quoi._

Le sourire de Guenièvre s'agrandit. Il était si pur, et si innocent. Celui d'une petite fille habituée à ne rien recevoir, et pour qui le plus beau jour de sa vie venait d'arriver.

_\- Pas grand-chose, hein ! Juste un petit quelque chose, qui vient de vous ! Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir !_

Arthur sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

_\- Vous inquiétez pas. Ce sera pas immense._

_\- Non, hein, je sais que vous êtes occupé, je ne veux pas vous faire perdre votre temps,_ commenta sa femme.

Et maintenant il se sentait encore plus comme un connard.

 _\- Oh bah faut pas exagérer, j'ai quand même le temps de trouver ça, je veux dire, vous aimez les choses simples, donc ça va pas me prendre des jours. Et puis, c'est pour vous, quoi,_ marmonna-t-il, mal à l'aise. _Et puis c'est qu'une fois dans l'année, j'peux quand même faire un effort, quoi.. Oh, non, non, faut pas vous sentir obligée,_ souffla-t-il quand son épouse le prit dans ses bras.

_\- Merci. Vous râlez tout le temps, mais vous êtes gentil._

Arthur sourit.

_\- C'est gentil de votre part._

Guenièvre lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de reculer, et tirer sur sa cape.

_\- Filez. Jveux pas vous mettre en retard. Mon père va encore gueuler sinon._

_\- Ouais, bah, il gueulera s'il veut, je suis le roi, je fais ce que je veux,_ rétorqua Arthur, s'attirant un autre sourire.

Et déjà elle disparaissait, tornade immense claquant la porte sans aucune manière derrière elle. Le roi fixa le battant pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité, avant que sa main ne vienne caresser machinalement la zone de sa cape que Guenièvre avait tiré quelques instants auparavant.

Les jours étaient passés, et la date fatidique était arrivée.

Arthur était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Et si cela ne lui plaisait pas ?

Et si c'était trop simple ?

Avec tout le temps qu'il y avait mis, il espérait bien qu'elle aimerait, parce que merde, quoi, cela avait été usant, déjà se rappeler quelque chose qu'elle aimait, et ensuite le trouver, et surtout l'avoir à temps, il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était un tel bordel pour faire livrer quelque chose d'aussi simple, il fallait qu'il en parle à Lancelot, tiens, il devait bien y avoir un moyen d'améliorer ce type de livraison, peut-être refaire les routes..

Elle avait intérêt à aimer !

En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si elle recevait souvent des cadeaux..

Autant pour se sentir encore plus comme un connard.

Arthur attendit la fin du repas du soir, et le départ de ses beaux-parents, pour sortir un petit paquet de sous sa cape. Les yeux de Guenièvre se mirent à briller comme des torches, ses doigts se tordant d'excitation alors qu'elle se penchait en avant, son expression enfantine.

_\- C'est pour moi ? Oh, mais vous m'avez vraiment fait un cadeau !_

Arthur grimaça.

_\- Le dites pas trop fort, on va vous entendre._

_\- Oh, donnez, donnez ! Oh, vous avez mis du tissu autour pour le protéger, oh, c'est gentil.. Et c'est du rouge, j'adore le rouge, merci !_

Le roi se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

_\- Ben, jvoulais vous faire plaisir.._

_\- Vous me faites plaisir ! Oh, et y a même un petit nœud... Oh, c'est trop chou.. Je me demande ce que c'est !_

_\- Ben, ouvrez-le, vous verrez,_ marmonna-t-il, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Ce n'était pas la faute de Guenièvre. Au contraire, sa femme semblait tellement heureuse, mais justement, ça le perturbait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir ainsi, resplendissante de bonheur pour une peccadille.

En même temps, elle ne recevait jamais rien.

Arthur n'était pas exactement un mari attentionné.

Peut-être qu'il devrait faire un effort.

Elle n'était pas méchante, au fond.

Le rire de Guenièvre résonna dans la pièce alors qu'elle s'affairait à ouvrir le tissu, prenant soin de ne pas l'abîmer.

_\- Je vais le garder ! Il est tout beau !_

_\- Oh bah faut pas, c'est que du tissu.._

_\- C'est de vous ! Je le mettrai dans ma boite !_

Elle avait une boite à cadeaux?

_\- Non, vraiment, faut pas, je.._

_\- De la pâte d'amandes ! C'est de la pâte d'amandes ! Oh ! Oh !_

La voix de Guenièvre était partie dans les aigus, sa surexcitation évidente. Arthur grimaça, avant de sourire.

_\- Contente, alors ?_

_\- Mais oui ! Vous vous êtes souvenu !_

Guenièvre semblait réellement ébahie. Arthur soupira.

_\- Ben en même temps, vous adorez ça. Donc je me suis dit, ça je sais qu'elle aimera, je vais pas faire de connerie._

_\- Oh, mais c'est trop gentil !_ Et ni une ni deux, la brune saisit un des petits carrés, et l'engloutit sans manière. Arthur roula des yeux, mais sourit. _Vous en voulez?_ marmonna-t-elle en lui tendant la boite.

_\- Oh bah c'est pour vous.._

_\- Oui mais y en a plein, allez, mangez !_

_\- Bon bah jpeux pas dire non_ , commenta-t-il en piochant. _Mmm .._

 _\- Oh, j'ai quelque chose pour vous!_ s'exclama Guenièvre, la bouche pleine.

_\- De quoi ?_

_\- Pour vous ! Cadeau !_

Et soudain, Arthur sentit un pic d'angoisse le saisir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait trouvé, encore ?

 _\- Je voulais demander de l'aide à ma mère, mais elle dit que ce ne sont que des conneries,_ grommela la brune, clairement frustrée. _Et je savais pas quoi vous offrir, qui serait pas nul, et qui vous plairait, alors j'ai cherché, et puis je suis allée voir Demetra, parce que elle, elle vous connaît vraiment, mieux que moi en tout cas_ , commenta-t-elle, avant de fouiller dans un petit sac sur le sol.

Le roi sentit une pointe de malaise l'envahir.

Et elle lui disait ça naturellement, comme si c'était normal.

_\- Et du coup.._

_\- Et du coup elle m'a dit, faut pas vous prendre la tête, le roi il aime les choses simples, et discrètes, et je lui ai dit, ah ça c'est bien, je le savais, mais je sais quand même pas quoi lui offrir, c'est un roi quoi, il peut pas porter de bijou, et elle a rigolé, et elle m'a dit, pas besoin de bijou, quelque chose de simple qui l'aidera tous les jours. Alors je me suis dit, il passe son temps dehors, et il fait froid ici à Kaamelott, il lui faudrait quelque chose de chaud, je.. Quoi ?_

Arthur la fixait en souriant.

_\- Non, rien, continuez._

_\- J'ai l'air conne, c'est ça?_ marmonna-t-elle.

 _\- Non, non ! Au contraire ! Vous êtes.. mignonne, oui c'est le mot, mignonne.. Continuez,_ insista-t-il en souriant.

Guenièvre lui lança un regard, avant de se détendre et reprendre sa tirade, sa nervosité évidente.

_\- Je me suis dit qu'il vous fallait quelque chose de chaud, mais vous en avez plein des trucs chauds, vous êtes le roi, vous avez plein de capes et tout, ça vous servirait à rien une de plus, non, il me fallait autre chose. Du coup je suis allée au marché.._

_\- Vous êtes allée au marché ?!_

_\- Oui, avec Demetra,_ sourit-elle, surexcitée, et il secoua la tête, ravalant son sermon. _Et j'ai trouvé ! C'est tout bête, mais c'est trop beau !_

Et ni une ni deux, elle lui fourra entre les mains un paquet en tissu. Arthur lui lança un regard, avant de commencer à l'ouvrir avec précaution, quelque peu effrayé malgré tout. Guenièvre le regarda faire avec appréhension, avant de se détendre quand son époux lâcha un long sifflement.

_\- Ah ouais quand même !_

_\- Vous aimez ?_

_\- Ah bah clairement ! Troooop beau !_ S'exclama-t-il en sortant la paire de gants de cuir bleu marine. _Oh c'est super épais en plus, je vais pouvoir les emmener partout ! Et puis c'est pas trop voyant en plus, et c'est tout doux, Bohort va criser en voyant cela_ , rit-il doucement.

 _\- Oui_ ?

Guenièvre se mordillait la lèvre.

Pour la première fois en des années, Arthur lui adressa un immense sourire.

_\- Oui. Merci !_

Sa femme rougit.

_\- J'ai réussi ? Je vous ai fait plaisir ?_

_\- Oui,_ confirma-t-il en souriant gentiment.

Les yeux de la reine se mirent à briller comme des diamants.

_\- Vous allez leur dire ? Que ça vient de moi ?_

_\- Vous rigolez ? Je vais les laisser mijoter ! Ils vont tous criser à se demander de qui cela_ _vient,_ rit-il. _La tête que va faire Bohort, oh et celle de Lancelot.. Je les vois déjà venir, mais qui lui a offert ça ? Non, non, je vais attendre, et après je leur dirai, oui, mais avant je vais bien m'amuser._

 _\- Okay,_ sourit-elle.

 _\- Mangez vos pâtes d'amandes,_ ordonna-t-il, tentant de reprendre une contenance sévère mais échouant lamentablement.

Et à l'expression de Guenièvre, c'était visible.

Oh, merde. Il pouvait bien être sympa avec elle de temps en temps, non ?

Elle n'était pas si désagréable, au fond.

_\- Vous savez quoi ? Faut que je fasse un cadeau à Bohort, parce que son Valentin, il est pas si con, finalement._


End file.
